Valser avec Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Derek surprend Casey en train de danser dans le salon. ONE-SHOT


**Salut tout le monde ! J'avais cette idée de Casey en train de valser dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Quand je me suis assise pour écrire ça a donné ça, je suis assez septique quant au résultat ^^ Enfin, ce OS peut-être pris indépendamment ou comme la suite de mon autre OS « Le Lac des Cygnes ».**

**Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**

**VALSER AVEC DEREK**

Casey mit le CD dans la chaine hi-fi et pressa le bouton play. Une douce mélodie en trois temps envahit le salon alors qu'elle attrapait un chiffon de poussière et se mettait au travail.

Dennis était à London pour affaire et Casey l'avait presque supplié de venir diner chez les Venturi-McDonald le soir même.

George était encore au bureau, Lizzie et Edwin travaillaient chez des amis, Derek était on ne sait où et Nora s'était rendue au supermarché avec leur nouveau petit frère.

Casey avait donc décidé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leur maison. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'approcherait pas du four, mais elle ne risquait pas de mettre le feu à la maison en passant le balai.

Epoussetant les meubles et les différents bibelots, elle se déplaçait dans la pièce en dansant. Ses mouvements, bien qu'imprécis, étaient toujours aussi légers. Parfois elle regrettait d'avoir abandonné la danse pour aller à Queen's. Mais ce sentiment ne durait jamais longtemps. Il disparaissait dès qu'elle passait la porte d'une salle de cours, ou lorsqu'elle aidait Derek avec ses devoirs.

Casey se figea soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mise à fredonner. Elle secoua la tête et entreprit de passer le balai dans la pièce.

La jeune fille fit trois pas vers la droite alors que le Danube Bleu laissait la place à la Valse de Vienne.

Casey fit une révérence.

- Sire, dit-elle en s'adressant au balais.

Puis elle commença simplement à valser autour du salon. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué, ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle éprouvait en dansant.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, Casey s'aperçut que Derek se tenait dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée et était en train de la dévisager.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

Son ton dur sembla sortir Derek de sa torpeur.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de danser avec un balai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en pendant sa veste de cuir.

- Et bien, ici je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui danser, rétorqua Casey.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre.

- Quoi ? A valser ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouais, je suis sûr que ça impressionnerait des tas de filles, se rattrapa-t-il.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle surprise, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle sourit en repensant à l'unique fois où elle avait tenté de lui apprendre à danser.

- Je suppose ça coûte rien d'essayer, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle fit signe à Derek d'approcher alors que la piste suivante se mettait en marche. Evidement. Quelle idée d'avoir mis la valse de la Belle au Bois Dormant en troisième position dans sa compilation ?

Casey prit une des mains de Derek et la plaça sans hésitation sur sa taille. Quelle idée d'avoir dit oui ! Quelle extravagance ! Casey garda le regard rivé sur leurs pieds alors qu'elle expliquait à Derek comment valser.

- Un…deux…trois… comptait-elle tout en déplaçant ses pieds.

Derek les lui écrasa plusieurs fois. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'en sortait bien pour un débutant.

- Aïe, dit-elle alors qu'il lui écrasait le pied gauche. Casey releva la tête par réflexe et le regretta immédiatement. Son regard resta accroché à celui de Derek.

Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, Casey n'entendit plus ni la musique, ni le bruit des voitures dans la rue. Elle entendait à peine le son de son propre cœur battant comme un fou. Seul existait le regard brun de Derek.

Alors que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une fraction de secondes sur les lèvres de Casey, celle-ci sut exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. Et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle ferma même les paupières alors que les lèvres de Derek se posaient sur les siennes.

**FIN**


End file.
